gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Malevolent Space: Dienamic Warfare
|help= |players= |creator=GG445 |image= |imagewidth= |author=Geniusguy445 |developer= |publisher= |system= |ratings= |modes=Single Player |genres= }} PS: DW is a game for the iPad and Tab. You control a space pilot who fights in an intergalactic war. You can use a ship to fight in space, or you can man a larger vessel, fixing problems, and fighting enemies who board. Controls are simple to learn, despite there being much variety of activities to try. Each set of activities are divided up into sections. Story You begin as young space pilot recruited for the War. A soldier, but allowed to participate as a mercenary with much freedom as long as you stay on that side. You are paid for each day you survive, minus deductions for family and some war expenses. As the War progress, the character begins to realize that, despite advancements in technology and the freedom that they've been given, war (especially in space) is not what the propaganda makes it out to be. (Is there a lesson in there somewhere?) Gameplay Fighting Long range Controls are similar to the Force Unleashed app. Beyond moving for yourself to find cover, or objects to help you, you tap the person to shoot at them in a nearly RPG battle. There is some choice of where you can shoot on the weak points grid (WPG), with a MW2 scope button, but game play generally revolves around quick turns. However, you may move your character near an enemy to initiate close range combat. Close range Enemies may use melee weapons to fight, which can be combated with swipes where their weapons are not (Similar to Skyward Sword battles). There is a grid on the person that will help you find their weak points, similar to long range combat. However, swipes must be made to avoid there attacks, as there is little hope of hiding when the enemy is with two feet of your character. Backing away may allow you to return to long range attacks. Flying General space flying can be navigated with motions and tilting or using a joystick on-screen. There are multiple weapons buttons, as you are able to purchase many weapons. There is a scope, with the WPG, for shooting down enemy ships. Battles are a mix of Star Fox, and pirate game for the PC that i can't remember the name of. Depending on the size of your ship, you may fly circles around your enemy, or take them head on. When close, some closer range weapons can become available. Boarding other ships is possible, as well as guarding against being boarded. Your teammates may suggest which action to take. WPG The Weak Points Grid is a new addition to the gaming world to immerse gamers by giving them some knowledge the characters they play as would already know. While gamers may not know that engines are important to power most of the ship, and have strong armor only on the front half of it, the WPG would know if the character knew. In that way, the game resembles an RPG, as the character may have to discuss these types of facts with engineers. The Grid will make cover the opposition's unit in a low quality but color coded grid that paints weak points in red and strong points in blue for easy comprehension. Features like the WPG are incorporated into the game to liven up the almost turn based battles to created the H'''yper '''RPG; a concept only previously explored in 5th Dimension, and a few other games. (In such RPG/shooter crosses) Levels and Locations The game is basically one long campaign to win a war. The war is divided into battles, with a given date, which you work towards. You may fight in skirmishes, or as an escort to earn money, upgrade your ship and become more valuable to your side.